


Weight of Love

by katesgeko



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesgeko/pseuds/katesgeko
Summary: Porque Billy realmente quer saber se ele é a combustão para o fogo de Steve Harrington.[ou quando Billy Hargrove tem um arco de redenção, e Steve realmente descobre como se relacionar com alguém que sempre tem a fúria sobre a superfície da sua pele].





	Weight of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, eu demorei como uma eternidade para concluir essa estória, mas espero que gostem. No principio ela se chamaria Losing My Religion, mas Weight of Love do The Black Keys inundou toda a minha mente enquanto eu pensava nesse enredo.
> 
> A história é longa, e tem os seus estudos de personagem entre eles, então, não tenha pressa, sente-se confortável, pegue uma xícara do que preferir tomar, e aproveite esse viagem. Se quiser parar por alguns instantes e respirar? Tudo bem, ainda estaremos aqui quando você quiser voltar.

 

 

**Dedicado para Marina e Thayná, por estarem navegando**

**nesse navio comigo.**

******

_Para todos os universos existentes lá,_

_Esse aqui não é o suficiente._

_Não por agora, não para nós._

 

_Em algum lugar em outro, no entanto,_

_Nós somos mais suaves, mais gentis,_

_Com as nossas peles,_

_Um com o outro._

 

– _Phiia | lostcap_

 

X

**

**I used to think  
Darling, you never did nothing**

_(Eu costumava pensar,_

_Querido, você nunca fazia nada)._

Steve ainda sentia o rosto dolorido nas pontas de suas bochechas, antes das cavidades de seus olhos. Os roxos tinham se dissipado para um amarelo nojento, como se o local estivesse cheio de um líquido gosmento em uma bolha ao redor das maças de seu rosto. O garoto soltou uma lufada de ar de desagrado, fazendo os fios sob o rosto ainda machucado levantarem um pouco da sua pele.

“Maldito Billy.” Ele praguejou, enquanto circulava as mãos no volante. Os nós de seus dedos estavam rachados graças aos socos que deu no rosto bonito e jovem de Billy. “Boa, Harrington, apanhou de Jonathan Byers, e apanhou de Billy Hargrove. Você é realmente um merdinha.” Sua cabeça pendeu para trás, caindo no apoio do banco. Steve estava cansado. Entre o trabalho de verão de vendedor junto ao pai, e as idas e vindas com as crianças dentro do carro, seu humor andava em uma corda bamba deplorável. Ele queria fechar os olhos e se sentir o lixo que ele achava que era.

“STEVE.” Ele se sobressaltou com o grito que Dustin deu. Lucas e Max bateram no vidro em um sinal claro de que eles queriam entrar no carro. Steve ajustou os cabelos pra longe dos olhos, destrancando as travas do carro, vendo as crianças se amontoarem no banco de trás, enquanto Dustin ficava no da frente.

Will, Mike, Lucas, e Max ainda estavam se atormentando por espaço quando Steve ligou o carro, esperando o mesmo aquecer por alguns segundo antes de dar a partida e sair pela estrada principal de Hawkings.

“Para onde, merdinhas?” Steve disse sem tom de ofensa. Por um momento, o rapaz se perdeu na consciência de que tirando Dustin, Mike, Lucas e Max, ele não tinha mais ninguém. Sem amigos da escola, a qual ele achava uns babacas, sem Nancy, que passava grande parte do seu tempo com Jonathan.

Steve Harrington tinha passado de o rei da escola, para pai solo de quatro crianças nerds, viciadas em video-game e com traumas de um mundo invertido.

Ele estava cansado.

“Para minha casa.” Max falou em um tom de voz baixo. Ela ainda estava tentando assimilar que sua casa agora era um lugar onde eles podiam ir. Depois de suas ameaças a um Billy medicado, o rapaz mais velho havia deixado ela e seus amigos em paz. Bem, quase todos os amigos.

Billy ainda atormentava Steve. Mas não de uma maneira que Steve pudesse falar com as crianças. Não de uma maneira que Steve pudesse falar com alguém.

“Minha mãe fez o jantar. El virá também.” Max colocou a mão no ombro de Steve. “Você deveria ficar, Steve, prometo que Billy não estará lá.” Steve engoliu em seco. Ele não queria ver Billy, não depois da briga entre eles.

Steve ainda estava tentando entender como a raiva dele havia se transformado naquela coisa estranha que ele estava carregando junto ao peito. Ele lambeu os lábios, ainda sentindo os olhares de expectativa das crianças sobre ele.

“Eu tenho que estudar.” Ele falou, balançando a cabeça quando reparou que estavam de férias.

“Estamos de férias, Steve.” Lucas balançou a cabeça. O garoto ainda estava vestindo a velha bandana enrolada na cabeça.

“Tenho que trabalhar amanhã.”

“Amanhã é domingo.” Agora foi a vez de Will. Steve colocou uma mão sobre o rosto, fazendo a curva que levava para a casa de Max.

“Se você não quiser vir, não precisa, mas todos nós sabemos que você vai simplesmente ficar sozinho em casa na hora que pularmos para fora do seu carro.” Dustin era o mais sincero deles. Steve via muito de si naquele garoto, tirando é claro, o fato que de Dustin era muito mais inteligente e sabichão do que ele.

Steve olhou pelo retrovisor para as crianças ainda com feições de expectativa. Ele se arrependeria disso, tinha certeza.

“Okay, mas só para o jantar, depois disso, todos os merdinhas pra dentro do carro, preciso levar todos para casa antes das dez horas.” Steve parou em frente a casa de Max, recebendo um sorriso da garota ruiva, e um leve tremor em seus ossos. Sua espinha se arrepiou apenas com o pensamento de que poderia se deparar com Billy em sua incursão na casa dos Hargrove.

“Vamos lá, cara.” Dustin bateu no seu ombro, como se estivesse dando apoio a um jogador antes dele entrar em campo para fazer um grande lance que lhe era esperado. Steve olhou para a casa, todas as luzes acessas, menos a do quatro de cima, onde havia grades na janela, e uma cortina de veludo vermelha pesada. Ele deduziu em uma fração de segundos que aquele local era provavel em ser o quarto de Billy.

Suspirando mais uma vez, Steve rolou a manivela para o vidro de sua janela subir, fechando então totalmente o carro antes de sair.

“Vamos, Steve.” Lucas gritou, já da calçada. Ele queria gritar de volta para as crianças que estavam aguardando que ele não iria. Que Steve Harrington era um covarde de mãos trêmulas quando se referia a Billy Hargrove porque ele não podia lidar com a necessidade explosiva e lasciva do seu corpo de se agarrar ao corpo de Billy.

Uma sensação de bile subiu pela garganta de Steve, causando um desconforto por todo o caminho de seu corpo que percorria, como se seu estômago estivesse esperando ansiosamente para por para fora o seu almoço precário de bolacha Oreo e Coca-Cola daquela tarde.

 _Para de ser um marica._ Ele retrucou em sua mente, com os dentes trincados em sua boca, machucando-os. Suas pernas estavam bambas baixo dele. _Marica_. A palavra difamatória e pejorativa que as pessoas usavam em relação a homens gays ou mais fracos.

Steve quis foder quando se tocou que seus sentimentos por Billy Hargrove, o mesmo que era babaca, egocêntrico, e o maior fodedor de bocetas das redondezas – isso sem contar o maior _pé-no-saco_ na vida de Lucas e Max – esse Billy fazia dele um homem que gostava de homem.

Um fodido de um marica.

A bile ficou mais forte, e ele quase teve que se curvar no gramado em frente a casa de Max e deixar o líquido nojento e quente lavar tudo por dentro.

******

**But you were always up to something  
Always at a run in, yeah.**

_(Mas você estava sempre aprontando alguma coisa,_

_Sempre se safando, é)._

Billy viu quando Steve pisou os pés na casa dele, com o rosto amarelo como se estivesse pronto para colocar as malditas tripas para fora ao menor sinal de que algum lixo estava sendo empurrado para as suas costas. O cigarro barato pendeu nos lábios do rapaz, causando uma confusão de fumaça fedida por todo o seu rosto.

“Eu pensei que tivesse dito que eu não te queria por aqui hoje.” Max rugiu para cima de Billy. O seu cabelo cor de fogo misturado com a raiva vermelha em seu rosto demonstrando que Max estava pronta para uma briga com o meio-irmão em qualquer momento se isso significava que ele cairia fora da vista dela e seus amigos.

“Só vim pegar a minha carteira, e já estou saindo. Não quero respirar a porra do mesmo ar que alguns perdedores nerds.” Billy tirou o cigarro de seus lábios, colocando-o pendurando em seus dedos. Sua língua fez um passeio completo pelo lábio inferior, testando os mesmos enquanto encarava um Steve parado ainda em sua porta.

Steve Harrington era um caralho de uma visão para Billy. Tudo resumido em cabelo, ombros magros e a bunda que Billy mataria para foder.

Ele deu um sorriso que mais parecia uma carnificina facial em direção ao rapaz mais velho em sua porta.

“De rei de Hawkins para a babá de um monte de pestinhas perdedores.” Ele cuspiu as palavras em direção a Steve. Billy negou a existência de todas as pessoas na sala, incluindo a mulher que seu pai colocou dentro de casa e exigiu respeito por ela. “Diga-me, qual é a sensação?” O cigarro em seu fim teve o destino aguardando no chão de carpete. Ele levaria uma surra de seu pai quando o homem velho visse a mancha de queimadura no chão, mas Billy, com todos aqueles pensamentos escuros sobre foder Steve sob o capô de um carro, precisava mesmo dos punhos de seu pai desferindo soco em seu rosto e costelas.

“Eu pensei que você sabia qual era a sensação, Hargrove.” Steve pareceu acordar de um limbo em que estava até momentos atrás. “É a mesma porra de sensação que você teve quando eu te acertei em cheio na casa dos Byers.”

Billy continuou sorrindo, se aproximando como um predador para cima do antigo rei de Hawkins. Aquela cidade patética não merecia Steve como porra alguma. Ele estava acima desta merda.

Não que Billy falaria isso para alguém qualquer dia. Ele preferia cortar a própria garganta.

“Você sabe, Harrington, por mais excitante que tivesse sido aquela luta, eu ganhei.” Billy rolou a palavra excitante na sua língua antes de passar pela porta, fazendo questão de esfregar a sua semi-ereção na coxa de Steve, que estremeceu com o contato. “E a propósito, a sensação daquele soco foi como de incendiar a porra de uma casa até o pó.”

Billy pode ver os olhos de Steve brilhando em direção a ele, todo aquele ódio direcionado para o rapaz.

E ódio era a única coisa que Billy sempre achou satisfatória vindo de Steve.

Ele com toda a certeza colocaria as mãos em punho em volta de seu pau naquela noite e iria se lembrar daquele maldito olhar odioso que o _antigo-rei-de-Hawkins_ lhe deu.

******

**I gotta think  
Those days are coming to get you**

_(Tenho que pensar_

_Que esses dias estão vindo a você)._

Steve sentiu o olhar de todos sobre ele quando Billy deixou a casa, era um misto de ódio e espanto partindo de todas as pessoas ali.

“Desculpe-me por isso.” A Sra. Hargrove disse, empurrando-o suavemente para a sala de estar, fechando a porta atrás dele. “Billy apenas está irritado com a mudança.” Seu sorriso de desculpas partiu Steve em dois, e fez suas mãos virarem bolas tornando-se punhos em sua raiva direcionada a Billy.

Em pensar que apenas há alguns instantes Steve estava ansioso para vê-lo.

 _Harrington você deve ser a porra de um doente._ Ele pensou enquanto colocava o seu sorriso mais exuberante no rosto, fazendo com os lábios da Sra. Hargrove se abrissem mais enquanto eles caminhavam em direção a mesa.

“Que porra foi aquela com Billy?” Dustin gritou em raiva por cima do seu prato de salada de batatas. Ele já enchia a boca com a comida, não esperando uma segunda ordem para começar a se entupir de alimentos.

“Nada demais.” Steve se sentou na cadeira da cabeceira da mesa, cadeira essa que indicava quem era o chefe da família. As crianças pareceram não notar, nem mesmo a Sra. Hargrove pareceu notar enquanto colocava frango em cima da mesa. Steve olhou para ambos os lados, cercado de rostos de crianças que daqui a pouco se tornariam adolescentes em plena rebeldia e raiva.

Ele queria puxar Billy pelos ombros e gritar no seu rosto que a sensação de andar com aqueles pestinhas nerds era tão eletrizante como sua briga tinha sido, era tão bom quanto trombar com o seu corpo quente quanto eles jogavam basquete, era tão bom quanto quando seus olhos se dissipavam de toda a raiva e tomavam uma forma mais calma.

“Tudo bem, Steve?” Will, o tão observativo Will Byers perguntou, mexendo em sua comida com o garfo, separando as ervilhas de longe de seu frango. “Você está calado desde que nos buscou hoje no Arcade.” Mike soltou uma exclamação, concordando com o amigo, mas em nenhum momento parando de mastigar o seu alimento, ou parando de encher a boca cada vez mais.

Aquela maldita fase de crescimento.

“Sim, eu só estou cansado.” Ele deu um sorriso encorajador para Will, que apenas voltou a sua atenção para o prato de comida a sua frente. Steve se virou para Max, que fazia uma guerra de ervilhas com Lucas ao seu lado direito. “Onde fica o banheiro, Max?” Era uma saída simples, e ele precisava de um pouco de água gelada em seu rosto para se recompor daquele miserável encontro com Billy.

“Depois do quarto com a porta com uma rachadura, a direita.” Ela disse, ainda sorrindo por conta da sua brincadeira.

Steve se levantou, retirando-se depois de pedir licença. A sensação do corpo tão próximo de Billy lhe perseguiu por todo o caminho até o banheiro. O rapaz caminhou em passos lentos até o corredor onde Max havia indicado.

A porta com rachaduras apenas coube de ser a porta do quarto de Billy. E claramente ele havia a deixado aberta, visto que a rachadura era mais uma perfuração em que a maçaneta e o trinco haviam sido removíveis de forma rápida e de nenhuma maneira previamente pensada.

O corpo de Steve se deslocou até o quarto, sendo puxado por uma gravidade estranha que estava ao redor dele. Se o rapaz não conhecesse melhor, diria que era a porra do mundo invertido o chamando para dentro do quarto.

Steve empurrou a porta suavemente, agradecendo mentalmente por ela não ter feito barulho no processo. Seus olhos então caíram na confusão hostil que era o local.

As paredes estavam repletas de postêrs por toda a sua extensão. Desde de postêr de bandas de metal, até mesmo postêr de filme. Ele pode ver Star Wars de onde estava. Não apenas um postêr gigante, mas também milhares de desenhos e esboços sobre os personagens.

“Quem é o maldito nerd agora?” Ele sorriu um pouco enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. O cheiro de fumaça do cigarro invadindo tudo dentro dele no raio de diâmetro do quarto. Steve sentou-se na cama macia, sendo envolvido pela maciez do colchão.

De frente para a cama tinha um postêr de Mad Max, e uma foto pendurada logo abaixo, com uma entrada de cinema já velha e um pouco desbotada. Na foto tinha Billy, um sorriso que até mesmo poderia ser considerado adorável e calmo por ele, com os braços jogados ao redor de um rapaz negro, alto e de óculos, usando uma camisa vermelho vinho aberta. Seus jeans pareciam compatíveis pela foto.

Ele sentiu a quentura da bile subir novamente. Porque Steve poderia ser um tapado considerado a crianças como Dustin e Mike, mas ele sabia de coisas como relacionamentos e sentimentos e todas as merdas incluidas na bagagem. E naquele momento, olhando a foto de Billy agarrado a outro garoto, Steve pode perceber que ele não sabia mesmo em que porra estava se enfiando com Billy Hargrove.

Ele só não queria mais se sentir tão sozinho e confuso.

******

**Nobody wanna protect you  
They only wanna forget you.**

_(Ninguém quer te proteger,_

_Eles apenas querem esquecer você)._

Era um dia extremamente quente de verão quando Billy achou o manuscrito – ou uma tentativa bem porca de um – para a faculdade de Steve. O papel tinha caído de alguma maneira entre a porta da quadra de basquete e os vestiários, tendo algumas partes molhadas e rasgadas graças a isso.

“Que merda, Harrington, você é incapaz de escrever um parágrafo certo.” Ele berrou enquanto entrava no vestiário. Por força do destino apenas Steve estava lá, com as calças ainda aberta, e sem camisa. Os pés descalços o mantendo de pé no chão frio e molhado do local.

Steve virou para Billy, os olhos cheios de confusão e raiva em nível moderado. Billy achava que as crianças tinham amolecido o coração de bad boy de Steve, e isso por alguma droga de motivo tinha feito as meninas daquele colégio suspirarem pelo corredor o quão malditamente _doce_ era aquele envolvimento de Harrington com os pestinhas nerds.

“Que porra você está falando?” Steve cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu, e Billy lambeu os lábios obscenamente enquanto encarava o movimento do rapaz. Se Billy fosse sincero com ele mesmo, diria que toda vez que Steve se aproximava ele sentia o coração fazer um looping dentro do seu corpo, como se estivesse em uma montanha-russa sem o cinto para lhe segurar em seu lugar. Billy cruzou os braços, uma luta perdida para Steve, já que o Hargrove usava seu tempo para malhar e treinar enquanto Steve gastava a porcaria do seu tempo jogando D&D.

“Do seu argumento para a faculdade.” Billy riu, soltando um som abafado enquanto fazia isso. Ele olhou para a parede laranja ao lado deles, a umidade ainda escorrendo pelos azulejos. “É uma porcaria, Steve, na verdade. Se você anda com alguns nerds poderia usar da capacidade deles de fazer um texto para te ajudar.” O rapaz Hargrove estendeu o papel amassado de caderno enquanto Steve ainda olhava com cara de confusão e raiva, muito mais raiva agora do que confusão.

“Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?” Steve perguntou, pegando o papel que estava estendido em seu peito, com Billy segurando.

Billy sorriu de novo, sem dizer uma única palavra enquanto rebolava os quadris em direção a saída, deixando Steve em suas calças com uma expressão surpresa quando analisava o papel que ele havia lhe entregado, com correções em vermelhos, e alguns xingamentos e indicações sobre onde ele deveria encaixar um parágrafo ou dois.

“Filho da puta.” Ele ainda pode escutar Steve o xingando quando a porta da quadra bateu.

******

**You'll be on my mind**

_(Você estará na minha mente)._

Steve nunca confessaria, mas havia usado as dicas escritas no papel para fazer o seu próprio argumento, e por algum motivo, as dicas rabiscadas em vermelho no papel amassado de um Billy Hargrove babaca tinham ajudado mais do que todos os conselhos em tom doce e solene de Nancy.

O rapaz estava sentado no capô de seu carro, em frente a quadra de basquete que o time treinava sempre. Steve poderia não fazer mais parte do time da escola, mas ainda sim, ele gostava de aparecer para os treinos, ter alguma ação real que não incluísse um taco de beisebol perfurado com inúmeros pregos e sangue de monstro do mundo invertido.

Seus jeans estavam agarrados, coisa essa que ele verificou muitas vezes no espelho da loja antes de deslizar uma nota de cinquenta dólares na mão de uma vendedora com cabelos curtos e azuis. A jaqueta verde estava bem fechada sobre o seu peito, e mesmo que não fosse preciso, Steve havia colocado uma camada extra de fixador sobre os cabelos castanhos lisos.

Era uma coisa besta de se pensar, que depois da ajuda confusa de Billy, o rapaz Harrington estava empolgado para vê-lo, como se aquelas palavras pudessem ter comprovado que existe algo mais que a raiva e o sarcasmo por baixo do cheiro de nicotina.

“Se produziu, Harrington?” Billy perguntou quando chegou em frente ao garoto, com seu costumeiro jeans colado, e camiseta aberta no peito. Steve nunca tinha notado, mas Billy usava sempre e sempre um colar com um daqueles pingentes onde se coloca foto dentro, enrolado e pendurado em seu pescoço. “Eu não preciso de muito pra ficar encantado com a sua imagem.”

O mesmo velho galanteador barato.

Steve queria dar um sorriso quase tão irônico quanto o que via para Billy, mas preferiu manter o rosto sereno, passível de qualquer comentário sobre a sua aparência.

“Não foi pra você, Hargrove.” Steve saltou do capô do carro, ficando de frente para Billy. “Além disso, obrigado pela ajuda com o argumento.”

Steve viu Billy perder a cor quando terminou de dizer as palavras em agradecimento para ele. Seu cigarro tão costumeiro pendeu nos lábios um pouco abertos, os olhos arregalados como se não tivesse a capacidade de voltar para o tamanho normal. Levou meio segundo inteiro para Billy voar em cima de Steve, colocando seus corpos juntos.

Os punhos de Billy subiram para a barra da jaqueta de Steve, o segurando no lugar enquanto ele encarava o rapaz com olhos em fúria. O cigarro barato havia caído no chão em todo o processo que demorou alguns segundos.

Steve não abaixou o olhar nem mesmo um segundo. Ele não tinha medo de Billy em sua total fúria, ele não se curvaria para um garoto medroso que estava escondido no corpo de um adolescente rebelde que deixava um rastro de corações partidos por onde passava.

“Se você contar essa merda pra alguém um dia, Harrington, eu vou te caçar até o inferno e você estará morto.” Seu hálito quente e com cheiro de fumaça tóxica invadiu todo o espaço restante entre eles. “Você me entendeu?” Ele podia sentir a raiva por todo o espaço de Billy, uma raiva que Steve não entendia o que era, e quase podia tocar nela.

“Não vou abrir a boca para ninguém.” Steve colocou as mãos sobre a de Billy, empurrando-as para fora de sua roupa, e tropeçando um pouco para trás, para fora do campo gravitacional de Billy. “E pode retirar o que eu disse, você não merece nem mesmo um agradecimento.” Steve cuspiu as palavras em fúria. Chega de tentar se o bonzinho coração mole com alguém que estava tão no fundo do poço e tão sem esperanças de sair de lá quanto Billy.

Um riso cheio de pretensão e ódio borbulhou para fora da garganta do rapaz com a camiseta aberta. Ele bateu dois dedos sobre o peito de Steve, que não se moveu do seu lugar.

“O que você, um menino mimado de cidade pequena, sabe sobre merecimento?” Billy falou baixo, a voz quase sendo sussurrada em um tom ameaçador. Steve então tremeu.

A voz calma de Billy lhe atingindo bem mais do que a raivosa. Com Billy em fúria ele podia lidar, mas com a versão calma de Billy Hargrove ele não podia. Ele não podia olhar para aqueles olhos apertados em um sentimento de lembrança que ele não podia atingir de alguma forma, ele não podia lidar com a boca curvada em uma caricatura feia de um sorriso.

“O que eu sei sobre merecimento, Billy?” Ele tomou um fôlego antes de agarrar a mão de Billy e pressionar seus dedos juntos. Ele não respondeu, nem mesmo olhou em direção aos seus dedos juntos. “Eu sei muita coisa sobre pessoas que não merecem recebendo lixo do Universo.”

Billy aumentou o sorriso, o desgosto declarado no seu rosto. Se Steve torcesse um pouco o seu sorriso, poderia encher um copo com puro veneno que escorria dos seus lábios bonitos.

E se Steve não estivesse tão concentrado em tudo que acontecia ao redor deles, teria notado que os lábios bonitos eram atrativos demais, e estavam muito próximo dos seus para se deixar passar batido.

“Você acha que entende sobre o que as pessoas merecem, mas isso é apenas lixo de pessoas mimadas.” Billy soltou a sua mão do aperto de Steve. O garoto de cabelo para cima em topete sentiu falta da sensação dos dedos quentes sobre os seus quase que fisicamente. Ficar perto de Billy era quase tão perigoso do que andar pelo Mundo Invertido sem proteção alguma.

“Billy…” Steve tentou chegar até lá, tentou também baixar a sua voz e fazer com que Billy se sentisse confortável para falar o que quer que a dor em seus olhos representava. Mas então, Billy apenas cuspiu no chão, e caminhou em direção a quadra.

E pela primeira vez naquela confusão de palavras não ditas, e movimentos raivosos, Steve percebeu que Billy tinha uma marca de agressão saindo da abertura em sua camisa.

******

**Don't give yourself away  
To the weight of love**

_(Não se entregue,_

_Ao peso do amor)._

 

Billy nunca pensou que diria isso, mas ele estava fugindo de uma luta.

Bem, mais ou menos uma luta. Não que Steve era uma briga em si, mas a sua língua que desejava despejar sobre o antigo rei de palavras doces sobre o que sofria dentro da casa, de uma pessoa que devia lhe dar afeição era muito grande, e esse sim precisava ser combatido com uma luta.

Quando Billy entrou no campo de visão da Arcade, e viu Lucas sendo ameaçado por valentões, enquanto estava sozinho, ele também tomou consciência de que aquilo precisava de uma briga.

Os pneus do seu carro cantaram quando ele parou o automóvel que antes estava em alta velocidade quase em cima do bando de meninos um pouco mais velhos que _os pestinhas nerds de Steve_.

O som do carro ainda soava alto, e Billy saltou pela porta antes mesmo que pudesse se importar em desligar.

“Precisa de ajuda aqui, Sinclair?” Ele berrou por cima da música. O cigarro caiu no chão ainda pela metade, e Billy soltou um som de desgosto quando percebeu mentalmente que aquele era o último da sua cartela.

“Vai se foder.” Um dos meninos que segurava a jaqueta de Lucas latiu em direção a Billy. O mais velho dos rapazes quase sorriu, pensando que quando ele tinha a idade daqueles idiotas ele também era pura raiva e vontade de se meter em confusão.

Não que isso tenha mudado muito em vista de agora, mas Billy arrastou o pensamento para o canto da sua mente, antes de cuspir no chão, e caminhar o mais vagarosamente que podia em direção aos rapazes. Lucas arregalou os olhos com a visão, e Billy apenas deu uma piscada para ele.

 _Esse porra desse universo deve estar tão errado_. Ambos pensaram.

“Solta ele.” Billy falou com a voz calma, realmente ele não queria se estressar com aquela merda de crianças, mas se ele não seria aquele a tornar a vida de Lucas um inferno, então bem, ninguém mais podia tornar a vida de Lucas um inferno.

Tirando que alguém precisava criar um pouco de respeito em cima dessas crianças.

O rapaz que segurava Lucas soltou uma risada abafada antes de empurrar o garoto negro para o chão, pisando duro em direção contrária a que Billy e seu carro com o som ainda estourando nos falantes estava. Ele segurou o olhar o caminho todo da criança, apenas verificando se estava sendo claro com o olhar de cuidado que enviava para algumas crianças impacientes.

“Vem, Sinclair, eu vou te levar pra casa.” Ele disse ao menino, enquanto voltava a caminhar em direção ao carro.

“Steve está vindo.” Sem agradecimento, e sem porra alguma, Lucas ficou de pé, olhando para Billy de maneira suspeita. O rapaz de cabelos claros apenas deu um balançar de ombros, não sabendo o quanto se importava com o garoto, ou o quanto se importava com Steve para esperar até que ele chegasse.

“Ótimo.” Mas então, Billy deu a volta em seu próprio eixo, ficando de cara com Lucas. Ele se sentou no capô do seu carro, dando nenhuma importância para o fato de que o mesmo estava estacionado de maneira porca, com a porta do motorista aberta, e o som de Scorpions gritando loucamente dos falantes.

Lucas o olhou novamente, retirando a sua bandana para limpar a palma da mão que tinha alguns ralados superficiais.

“Não vou nem perguntar se você está bem, porque claramente você deve estar em efeito de alguma droga.” Lucas falou, balançando a cabeça em discordância da presente de Billy. Não que ele ligasse para o que um menino de treze anos achava do seu estado mental ou da sua sobriedade.

Billy olhou para o céu, as nuvens escurecendo todo o azul límpido do começo do dia, indicando que uma chuva cairia sobre a cidade em breve. Billy odiava tempestades.

Fazia-o lembrar sobre quando era criança, e que se escondia entre as cobertas ao som do trovão. Quando seu pai lhe pegou fazendo aquilo, ele lhe surrou, dizendo que Billy deveria se dar algum respeito e parar de ser _maricas._

O carro de Steve entrou no campo de visão dos garotos ali, e Billy sabia que era hora de dar o fora. Ele não entraria em diálogo com Steve Harrington em frente a porra de um fliperama.

Na cabeça de Billy, ele nunca mais falaria com Steve.

“Que porra aconteceu aqui?” O garoto que estava sempre na cola de Steve, Dustin, saltou do carro, as mãos na cabeça, correndo em direção ao Lucas.

“Nada demais.” Lucas soou quase como envergonhando enquanto explicava para Dustin. “Uns caras me pegaram sozinho, e Billy apareceu bem na hora.”

Billy deu um aceno de cabeça para Dustin, que apenas lhe olhou com desprezo. Como se ele realmente precisava da aprovação dessas crianças.

Mas ainda assim, magoou um pouco o ego incrivelmente inflado de Billy o fato de que alguns pestinhas odiavam ele.

Foda-se.

“Bem, e Billy mandou eles embora.” Lucas terminou, olhando para baixo em sinal de pleno desgosto em relação ao fato de que o rapaz tinha o tirado de uma surra eminente.

Billy lançou um olhar pra Steve, que estava ao seu lado em questão de segundos, e se levantou do capô pra entrar no seu carro.

Nenhuma palavra.

Ele entrou no carro, derrapando com os pneus e a música ainda alta. Deixando Steve, Dustin e Lucas para trás em uma corrida de fumaça negra e de olhares confusos sobre a atitude dele. E se Billy parasse para olhar no espelho, seu rosto também mostrava o mesmo olhar confuso e curioso sobre o porque ele havia agido daquele jeito.

Mas então, Billy sentiu as duas costelas arderem e precisou parar para respirar algum ar com um pouco mais de calma.

******

Não era realmente grande coisa que Steve estivesse na casa dos Hargrove para agradecer mais uma vez por Billy tê-lo ajudado com algo.

Mas o fato era que, Steve se sentiu agradecido não apenas por Billy ter livrado a cara de Lucas de uma surra de caras mais velhos, mas também pelo Universo mostrar em alguma pequena ação que o coração dele não era tão burro em se apaixonar por alguém tão eficientemente babaca.

“Meus pais não estão, novamente.” Max cruzou os braços e deixou um espaço para que Steve entrasse. “Você sabe, Billy só está lá em cima, fazendo qualquer coisa que ele ache interessante.” Ela falou rápido, apontando em direção as escadas. Steve não precisava de uma indicação, ele sabia onde era o quarto do rapaz, ele já esteve lá antes.

Mas essa informação ficou guardada apenas para ele, enquanto Max explicava o caminho que Steve fazia de cor em sua cabeça diversas noites.

Seus passos acelerados ecoaram pela escada enquanto ele subia dois degraus em apenas um pulo. Steve arrastou o pensamento de desespero para o fundo de mente, não podendo lidar com ele agora, não de frente para Billy.

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto ele caminhava em direção para o buraco onde a porta do quarto estava. Segundo Max, Billy havia perdido o direito a privacidade depois que ele e seu pai brigaram na última semana por causa de um amigo em questão de Billy.

Max não percebeu, mas ela tinha acabado de dizer o que Steve estava com medo de ouvir.

A respiração antes presa saiu quase como um lamento quando Steve viu Billy em sua frente. Não porque a visão do homem era um inferno de uma maravilha, mas porque Steve viu pela primeira vez todas as contusões do qual ele tinha medo.

As costelas de Billy estavam com hematomas que desenhavam em diversas cores. Como se algumas fossem mais novas do que outras. Um roxo e um amarelo se encontravam perto das suas omoplatas.

Uma cicatriz vermelha antiga cortou parte das costas dele.

“Gosta do que vê, Hargrove?” Billy perguntou, encontrando os olhos de Steve pelo espelho onde ele se olhava. A calça de cintura alta cortava o restante da visão de um hematoma em cor esverdeada. “Parece a porra de uma pintura, não parece?”

Steve quis vomitar.

Steve quis caminhar até Billy, e envolver seu braço ao redor do rapaz mesmo que ele se debatesse e se queixasse da sua proximidade, soltando palavras em som de ofensa para um Steve que não se afastaria nem mesmo sob ameça de morte.

Steve quis beijar todas as partes escuras e quebradas de Billy.

“Billy…” Ele caminhou para dentro do quarto. “Quem fez isso com você?” Ele não precisava pensar mais do que alguns minutos para saber que quem havia feito aquilo era ninguém menos do que o pai de Billy, a pessoa que deveria o proteger de ameaças, e pesadelos, e não ser um deles.

“Você não vai gostar das respostas que está procurando.” Billy se virou para ele, os olhos tempestuosos o encarando como se o desafiasse a sair de onde estava e tomar alguma atitude em relação ao que estava vendo. A boca de Steve ainda estava aberta formando um grande “o” em sinal de espanto.

Ele engoliu seco antes de colocar os pés no quarto.

“Não me olhe desse jeito.” Billy falou, uma mistura tão cruel de dor e piedade no seu rosto que quase trouxe Steve de joelhos. “Se você quiser alguma coisa de mim, venha, pode pegar, mas pelo amor de Deus, só não me olhe desse jeito.”

“De que jeito, Billy?” Steve colocou ambas as mãos na cintura musculosa do rapaz de maneira leve, testando o caminho da sua pele com seus dedos. Billy não se afastou, talvez quebrado demais no instante que Steve viu seus machucados para tentar se afastar com a mesma maldita postura de intocável.

“Como se fosse fazer de mim algo bom, algo puro.” Steve não sabia que tais palavras como bom e puro poderiam sair dos lábios de Billy, mas ele também não sabia que a pele por cima daquele amontoado de músculos e raiva poderia ser tão suave e tão quente contra os seus dedos. “Estou quebrado e defeituoso demais, Steve.”

“Não, não…” Steve não conseguia terminar uma sentença nem mesmo na sua cabeça, quanto mais saindo de sua boca. Parecia que seu cérebro tinha desligado todas as funções, deixando-o sozinho para lidar com uma sobrecarga de dor que ele não poderia estar preparado para enfrentar.

Monstros do mundo invertido? Okay, vamos lá.

A dor e os hematomas coloridos de Billy Hargrove sendo empurrados para as palmas de suas mãos? Bem, isso era uma coisa que precisaria de um pouco mais de trabalho.

Steve subiu ambas as mãos para o rosto de Billy, observando que suas feições não o afastavam, seu rosto não mostrava uma guerra interna.

Billy estava sereno, com os lábios molhados com alguma distância entre eles tão convidativos, esperando apenas que Steve colocasse alguma ação sobre eles.

“Faça isso, Steve.” Billy sussurrou, prendendo os dedos fortes sobre os jeans de Steve. “Apenas faça isso.”

Em um mergulho para frente, Steve capturou o lábio inferior de Billy entre os seus, testando o gosto de sua boca. Billy o puxou para frente, cobrindo a parte superior dos seus lábios com um beijo forte e raivoso.

Os dedos de Steve deslizaram para o cabelo claro do rapaz, puxando alguns fios entre os nós, enquanto sua língua passeava pela boca do mesmo. Eles estavam tentando se devorar, nisso Steve acreditava fielmente, pois ninguém beijava daquele jeito se não fosse para levar consigo alguma parte da outra pessoa envolvida.

Um raio cortou o céu, e Billy deu um passo para trás, soltando seus lábios do de Steve rápido demais para o gosto do outro garoto.

“Saia.” Billy falou com a voz de sarcasmo de sempre. O antigo Billy estava de volta a superfície, colocando aquela pessoa quebrada de instantes atrás para baixo novamente. “Saia, Harrington.”

 _Então é assim que uma rejeição se parece_. Foi o que Steve pensou enquanto saia pela porta da frente da casa dos Hargrove.

******

**Dance all night  
'Cause people they don't wanna be lonely**

_(Dance a noite toda,_

_Porque as pessoas não querem estar sozinhas)._

Billy não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, de pé, na entrada da casa dos Harrington em uma noite de tempestade.

Ele era um maldito babaca, e sabia disso. Mas não justificava a aparição da madrugada na casa de uma das famílias mais ricas de Hawkins. Simplesmente não justificava o fato de que seus lábios estavam formigando desde que Steve havia deixado-os para ir embora. Não justificava o fato de que sua língua parecia adormecida dentro de sua boca, e seu cérebro não era capaz de efetuar nenhuma ligação com o restante do corpo, deixando um Billy nervoso que acabara de fumar três cigarros seguintes em plano de vôo solo em frente a casa dos Harrington.

“Vamos lá, Hargrove, vamos colocar algum tipo de ação em si mesmo.” Ele balançou os quadris, em uma tentativa clara de parecer com que eles fizessem movimentos obscenos, mas parou na metade do caminho, enquanto caminhava para a porta da casa de Steve. “O que você pensa que está fazendo, Billy?” Ele falou para si mesmo novamente, parando subitamente antes de atingir os últimos metros para bater na porta.

Billy deu um giro em seu eixo, voltando-se para o carro que estava estacionado perto da calçada, dividindo espaço entre a avenida. Ele sentiu necessidade de outro cigarro. Se ele faria isso, precisava estar com os pulmões cheios de sorte em formato de fumaça.

“Que porra você quer aqui, Billy?” Ele escutou uma voz ao fundo, e se virou para um Steve parada na porta, usando uma camiseta azul de mangas curtas, e calças de moletom. Seus pés estavam descalços e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça que pedia por dedos em direção aos seus fios.

“Conversar?” Billy também não sabia o que ele queria ali, mas a necessidade de ver Steve era tão latente em seu ser que ele até mesmo se esqueceu que precisava de uma justificativa plausível para aparecer na casa das pessoas de madrugada.

Steve soltou uma lufada de ar alta, mais como uma reclamação de ter sido acordado ou interrompido em qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo. O rapaz passou a mão pelos fios do cabelo, colocando eles em mais desalinho do que anteriormente, e saiu da vista de Billy, deixando a porta aberta sozinha.

Billy deu uma corrida até a porta, ainda segurando um cigarro entre os dedos que agora já virará nada mais do que um monte de tabaco amassado sobre a sua mão trêmula.

“Fale.” Steve estava na porta da cozinha, segurando uma xícara branca com algo quente. Ele era uma maldita visão mesmo com o mau humor exposto para todo ele.

“É só que…” E Billy se sentiu pequeno, e frágil novamente. Ele se sentiu como quando seu pai lhe agredia, se sentiu pequeno como no dia em que seu pai havia pego ele e seu antigo namorado se beijando com as mãos _bobas_ passeando um pelo corpo do outro no sofá da sala na Califórnia.

Steve colocou a xícara para baixo, sob a mesa. Seu temperamento indicava que ele estava irritado, mais do que Billy achou que ele seria capaz de ficar. Mesmo quando eles brigavam, Billy podia sentir que Steve arrastava para baixa da sua superfície uma raiva que ele sabia que não seria capaz de controlar se ela explodisse.

Talvez eles não eram tão diferentes afinal.

Mas ali, naquele momento, olhando para Billy parado no meio de sua sala, Steve estava deixando essa raiva e essa irritação se arrastar sobre a sua pele como se fosse uma segunda camada de epiderme, armando todo o seu corpo como uma proteção.

“É que o que, Billy?” Suas mãos correram para o cabelo novamente, um ato de nervosismo, já que ele claramente não sabia o que fazer com elas. “É a porra de uma madrugada, Billy, e você me mandou sair da sua casa assim que terminou de me beijar, e de me deixar ver seus machucados. Eu realmente não espero que você pare de ser um fodido filha da puta, mas, precisamos estabelecer comunicação aqui.”

Billy olhou atordoado por um instante para Steve antes de correr em sua direção, e o beijar o mais violentamente que ele conseguisse. Ele queria marcar a mente de Steve com os seus lábios, para que qualquer coisa que viesse após ele, ainda tivesse o seu gosto marcado, ainda pudesse saborear o gosto dele em Steve.

Steve devolveu na mesma intensidade, arrastando suas mãos magras pelo corpo de Billy, sem nenhuma cautela como teve mais cedo com os seus hematomas. Tudo que eles poderiam saborear naquele beijo era o gosto iminente de raiva e fúria que um deles conhecia tão bem.

Billy empurrou Steve para o tampo da mesa, colocando o garoto sentado na superfície plana, com as suas pernas entrelaçadas. Billy colocou suas mãos na barra da camiseta azul de Steve, indicando que ele queria que a peça saísse do corpo do garoto que estava tão juntamente pressionado contra o seu corpo.

“Tire.” Ele disse com um segundo de distância de seus lábios. Steve demorou um pouco para associar o que Billy falava, e o Hargrove sorriu de maneira presunçosa para o rapaz, se deliciando com o efeito que causava naquele rapaz. Ele retirou a camiseta azul, e voltou a ter seus lábios beijados por Billy, enquanto as mãos do garoto percorriam seu corpo magro.

Billy puxou Steve para os seus pés novamente, enganchando seus dedos na barra da calça de moletom do mesmo, antes de deixar seus joelhos baterem no chão a frente dele.

“Que..”

Billy sorriu, olhando para cima, e encontrando um misto de confusão e desejo no rosto do antigo rei.

“Deixe-me fazer algo mais agradável do que falar com a minha boca.”

******

**Never want to be lonely  
Never want to be an only one**

_(Nunca querem estar sozinhas,_

_Nunca querem ser as únicas)._

Steve pensou que poderia morrer quando os lábios quentes de Billy envolveram o princípio da sua ereção, sugando de maneira forte as gotas salgadas do seu pré-gozo, como se ele estivesse bebendo da única fonte de água depois de grandes dias de seca.

Seus dedos correram para segurar o tampo da mesa, tentando colocar alguma razão para dentro do seu corpo enquanto Billy rodeava a língua áspera e quente por toda a sua extensão de maneira firme, como se conhecesse os movimentos do jeito que conhecia as linhas das palmas de sua mão.

Ele sentiu as bochechas macias de Billy em contato com o seu pênis quando ele lhe engoliu por inteiro, caprichando na quantidade de saliva e emoção que colocava em sua chupada.

Steve quase não poderia se segurar quando Billy o soltou, olhando para os seus olhos antes de sorrir com os lábios brilhosos de saliva. Foi a vez de Steve puxar Billy para cima, colocando-o de pé, antes de o virar de costas para si mesmo.

“Curve-se.” Ele ordenou com a voz rouca, sua garganta fechada dentro do seu corpo.

Billy ainda sorria quando ele se virou, desabotoando o cinto de suas calças jeans justas, deixando elas a ponto de que Steve apenas precisasse puxar por entre as pernas.

“É isso que você quer desde aquele dia no chuveiro, não é?” Steve enganchou seus dedos na barra das calças e da cueca de Billy, arrastando todo o tecido por suas pernas musculosas. O jeans pesou sobre os tornozelos, e Billy abriu as pernas o quanto conseguia com elas penduradas em seus pés.

Steve colocou ambas as mãos nas polpas da bunda de Billy, as dividindo com os dedos.

O rapaz abaixo dele curvado sobre a mesa soltou um gemido misturado com o riso desafiador que ele fazia sempre que estava diante de uma luta. Steve lambeu os dedos antes de deslizarem eles pela entrada de Billy, fazendo o riso sumir pelo ar.

Ele direcionou sua ereção na entrada quente de Billy, molhada com a sua saliva para facilitar o acesso, e deu um impulso forte, se enterrando profundamente em Billy, que gemia alto.

Uma pequena parcela de Steve agradeceu o fato de que seus pais estavam em uma daquelas numerosas viagens de sempre.

Steve baixou a cabeça, dando uma mordida forte no ombro de Billy que ainda estava com a sua camisa, deixando seus dentes e sua saliva no tecido escurecido. Ele se retirou por completo antes de entrar novamente, batendo em ponto delicado de Billy.

Suas mãos seguravam os quadris de Billy com força, impedindo que ele batesse com muita força na mesa, causando hematomas.

“Eu não vou quebrar, Harrington.” Ele olhou pra trás, empurrando sua bunda com força para o pau de Steve. “Eu não sou uma das suas meninas virgens.”

Steve segurou o cabelo de Billy para frente, não querendo encarar seu rosto enquanto fazia isso. Ele retirou a mão que restava no quadril do rapaz, e deu um tapa na polpa de sua bunda, estalando forte. O som de seus corpos batendo obscenamente fazendo um barulho gritante na casa que estava em silêncio a poucos minutos atrás.

O rapaz Harrigton estava perto do seu gozo, quando Billy entrelaçou seus dedos em sua que ainda segurava o cabelo, e desceu sua mão em direção a sua própria ereção, se masturbando com a mão de Steve sobre a sua.

Foi o mais que Steve conseguiu aguentar antes de deixar sua porra encher Billy, enquanto ele deslizava para fora, deixando-se entre as coxas musculosas.

“Parece que agora sim encontramos o seu fogo.” Billy ria enquanto se levantava da mesa, e beijava Steve nos lábios.

******

**You had a thing  
No one could ever be sure of**

_(Você tinha uma coisa,_

_Ninguém jamais poderia ter certeza do que era)._

Demorou duas semanas desde da madrugada da foda na mesa de jantar de Steve para que o Mundo Invertido estivesse de novo invadindo suas vidas.

O portal de alguma maneira havia sido aberto novamente, e Democães e toda a corja de criaturas estava de volta rodeando Hawkins.

“O que caralho está acontecendo nessa cidade?” Billy perguntou, enquanto levava Steve para a loja onde milagrosamente ele ainda trabalhava graças à influência de seu pai. Não que o menino Harrington precisasse desse emprego.

“Coisas que eu não posso te dizer, Billy.” Steve se virou para o rapaz, que ainda tinha um cigarro nos lábios. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou o produto dos lábios de Billy ao som de uma reclamação alta.

“Você e Max e todos aqueles pestinhas ficam cochichando ao redor da casa sobre as pessoas desaparecidas, e as mortes, e aquela porra de laboratório.” Billy parou o carro abruptamente em frente a loja onde Steve trabalharia pelo resto do dia.

“Desculpe, Billy.” Ele despejou antes de sair do carro. A noção de que estava escondendo algo de Billy deixava seu estômago em uma reviravolta, pensando em que tipo de relacionamento ele entraria se o começo dele fosse composto de mentiras e de todas aquelas falsas desculpas.

Billy saiu com o carro antes de lhe dizer adeus, não que a atitude _pé-no-saco_ de Billy tenha acabado, mas ele se comportava melhor ao redor de Steve desde que eles oficialmente tinham decidido entre si que eles tentariam manter esse relacionamento com algo mais do que fodas escondidas entre os chuveiros do vestiário, e no quarto de Steve quando seus pais não estavam em casa.

Steve colocou os pés na loja no exato momento em que seu chefe gritou seu nome em desespero carregando um telefone.

“Harrington, algo aconteceu com uma garota chamada Max, e eles precisam de você.” Seu chefe gritou em direção a ele, e Steve não precisou de dois segundos inteiros antes de começar a correr em direção a casa dos Hargrove, maldito dia em que ele havia vindo de carona.

“Ei, garoto.” Seu chefe gritou atrás dele, mesmo com ele com alguma distância já por causa da corrida. “PEGUE O CARRO.”

Steve deu uma volta em seu eixo, já ofegante, e correu de volta revirando os olhos quando escutou que o chefe dele havia deixado ele pegar o carro da loja. As chaves já balançavam na mão gordinha de seu chefe, e Steve nem se deu o trabalho de parar, apenas continuou correndo pegando as chaves nas mãos ágeis e entrou no furgão preto da empresa.

Demorou alguns segundos para o carro ligar, e Steve sentiu um crescente pânico dentro de si, ele não poderia lidar com nenhuma merda do Mundo Invertido acontecendo com alguma de suas crianças.

Com ele? Tudo bem, pode vir Mundo Invertido.

Com aqueles pestinhas nerds que Steve de alguma maneira aprendeu a amar? NÃO MESMO.

Steve engatou a marcha enquanto corria pela avenida que levava até a casa dos Hargrove, desejando com muito afinco que o carro fosse mais rápido pela estrada, que o carro parasse de parecer que pararia a qualquer momento porque seu coração não poderia lidar com isso, ele provavelmente entraria em surto e Steve Harrington teria um ataque do coração no momento em que mais se precisa dele.

O rapaz avistou a casa a poucos metros de onde estava, e quase louvou em satisfação quando seus pneus pararam de derrapar antes mesmo de atingir a fila de roseiras que a Sra. Hargrove possuía em frente de seus portões. Steve desceu do carro em pulo, sentindo um pouco o tornozelo enquanto corria para dentro da casa que estava com as portas abertas.

“Mundo Invertido.” Lucas berrou assim que entrou no campo de visão de Steve. Max estava com a cabeça apoiada em travesseiro, e seu corpo todo estava paralisado, menos os olhos. As órbitas estavam totalmente brancas, girando e girando dentro da cabeça de Max. “O Devorador de Mentes pegou ela.”

Steve engoliu em seco antes de desviar o olhar para todas as pessoas da sala, e ser pego de surpresa pela figura alta, no centro da sala, envolta em uma camada densa de fumaça.

“Acho que está na hora de vocês me contarem que porra está acontecendo aqui.” Billy usou a voz calma, aquela que mesmo depois de foderem juntos, Steve ainda não sabia lidar.

“Billy, você só precisa ficar calmo.” Steve falou se aproximando, ele sabia que em qualquer momento, Billy daria um show de fúria e ódio. “Nós vamos te explicar tudo.”

Mas Billy apenas olhou para Steve, mantendo o cigarro na boca enquanto o olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

“Você é a porra de um maldito mentiroso, Harrington.” Ele falou, ignorando todas as pessoas na sala que os olhavam curiosamente. “Eu não quero saber de porra alguma que vocês e essas merdinhas se meteram, eu só preciso saber como ajudar Max.” Seu tom de voz era cruel, de uma maneira que Steve tinha medo de ter consequências das quais ele não poderia lidar, como, Billy simplesmente se negar a falar com ele por causa daquele maldito segredo sobre o Mundo Invertido.

“Liguem para todos eles, precisamos de todos juntos.” Steve falou, se voltando para Dustin e Lucas que ainda estavam na sala com os olhos esbugalhados de espanto de ver um Billy e um Steve tão intimamente conversando um com o outro, como se a barreira entre eles estivesse sido dissipava em um momento que eles não estavam prestando a atenção.

“Casa da Tia Joyce?” Dustin perguntou, se referindo a onde eles poderiam se encontrar. Steve balançou a cabeça, e se virou para Billy.

“Olhe, eu entendo se você nunca mais quiser falar comigo novamente, ou qualquer uma dessas suas coisas, mas eu preciso, eu realmente preciso que você envolva Max em um cobertor quente, e a leve para a casa dos Byers.” Ele falou em um sopro de voz enquanto Billy balançou a cabeça, e caminhou até a escada, indo em direção a seu quarto para buscar algo para envolver Max.

“Vocês dois então…” Dustin começou, mas Steve apenas lançou um olhar para ele.

“Agora não, garoto.”

Billy desceu alguns minutos depois, carregando uma grande coberta de lã de laranja, e os olhos mais furiosos que Steve já havia visto.

******

“Eu faço.” Billy falou assim que as crianças lhe explicaram um maldito plano de se trancar no Mundo Invertido junto com o Devorador de Mentes e livrar Max do seu controle. “Não é como se alguma pessoa sentirá minha falta mesmo.”

Desde que Billy colocará uma Max no banco de trás do carro envolta em um cobertor em seu estado de total perda de consciência, ele tinha noção de que faria o que fosse para ajudar a bendita da meia-irmã, mesmo que alguém – vide Steve – tentasse o impedir de fazer algo completamente insano, o que todos sabiam que era do perfil do Hargrove em questão.

“Billy, é uma jogada sem volta.” Joyce Byers falou para ele, sentada em seu sofá com os braços ao redor do filho Will. “É entrar lá, e nunca mais sair.”

“Ele não vai fazer isso.” Steve estourou em um segundo, vendo todos os olhares dispararem para ele. “Isso está fora de discussão.”

“Não, o que está fora de discussão é você tentando impedir isso.” Billy se voltou para Steve, tentando fazer com que os olhos do rapaz focassem em si por alguns instantes. Ele precisava fazer Steve entender que entre salvar Max e a si mesmo, não tinha nenhuma opção que não fosse a Max.

Steve olhou para ele com algo nos olhos, talvez uma raiva, talvez tristeza. Billy não sabia como ler aquilo, logo ele que sempre lia as emoções de Steve tão claramente expostas em seu rosto como se fosse um livro aberto se oferecendo para qualquer pessoa que soubesse colocar algumas letras juntas e formas palavras e frases compreensíveis.

“Se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer agora.” Dustin disse, empurrando Steve para trás para que Billy saísse pela porta.

“Por favor, Billy, eu estou te implorando.” Steve falou quando o alcançou na parte exterior da casa. Ninguém mais tentou alcançá-los. Talvez fosse um acordo silencioso de todas aquelas pessoas malditamente curiosas e unidas e amorosas uma com as outras de que Steve precisava de um tempo para se despedir de Billy.

Billy colocou as mãos no pescoço, retirando o seu colar que ele carregava desde sempre, um dos últimos presentes que sua mãe lhe deu antes de fugir para bem longe de seu pai agressivo.

“Essa coisa que todos vocês têm um pelo outro, essa coisa que as pessoas bregas e piegas chamam de amor nunca chegou até mim, sabia, Steve?” Ele se virou para Steve, que ainda estava de pé, parado em frente a ele.

Billy sorriu ao pensar que a última vez que eles estavam nessa mesma situação, eles brigaram e levaram um ao outro no soco e na violência.

“Aquela garota lá dentro vai ser grande. Vai fazer coisas que vão impressionar até o último fodinha dessa cidade.” Ele apontou em direção a casa, se referindo a Max. “Mas eu, Steve, eu estou farto disso aqui. Eu estou quebrado e pronto para ir embora.”

“Billy, por favor.” Steve pegou a sua mão, entrelaçando os seus dedos gelados nos dele. Billy deu um leve aperto, antes de soltar e deslizar suas mãos para o pescoço do rapaz em sua frente.

“Em outra vida talvez, nós dois fizemos isso dar certo.” Ele colocou a corrente ao redor do pescoço de Steve. “Em outra vida, nós talvez tenhamos uma conversa sobre meu pai agressor e o seu futuro incerto, deitados com a cabeça no travesseiro, mas nessa vida aqui, esse é o fim de nós.”

Era o fim, e nem mesmo o beijo acolhedor que Steve lhe deu antes de entrar no carro poderia parar o que estava por vir quando Billy entrou na fumaça negra do Devorador de Mentes e se deixou consumir.

******

**Never, ever had a pure love  
And never no cure from**

_(Nunca teve um amor puro,_

_Nunca teve uma cura)._

Steve vestiu preto por mais tempo do que podia lembrar depois que Billy tinha ido embora. Seus olhos cansados e fundos ainda contemplavam as crianças, agora pré-adolescentes que de alguma maneira ele estava ajudando a criar, e por esse mesmo motivo ele permaneceu perto deles.

Mas Steve ainda pensava em Billy por mais vezes do que poderia lidar.

O pequeno Rei Steve Harrington havia encontrado seu fogo, afinal de contas.

**Author's Note:**

> Não esqueça do feedback, e se você não quiser comentar aqui, me mande algo no twitter: @whoreandbastard que eu estou sempre por lá.


End file.
